User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/Tragic End To Edward *Sorry Team Edward Fan* I am one myself I cried!
"Five minutes Alice! Hurry, Hurry!" I said, my voice cracking and my body shaking. Alice turned to me and her eyes glazed over and I could immediately tell she saw something. "Alice?" I asked questioningly. "There is no time to explain Bella, We are here. Let me park. You get out, I'll find you! Get to Edward. He wont see you coming. He will think Im lying and rush into it. He will be under the clock tower. Palazzo Del Priori if they dont speak English. Bella you have to go NOW!" She spoke so fast I could barely make out what she was saying. I knew I had one thing on my mind and that was to get to Edward before he had the chance to expose himself. At that moment I saw him. He was tucked away in a dark alley, barely noticable but it was my Edward and I could see him. There were so many people in the crowd. I didnt know how I was going to make it over to him in time. My mind was racing, my heart pounding. With a sudden rush of adrenalin I pushed through the crowd, knocking people over as I did. I didnt care, I didnt even look back to see if they were ok. Edwards life was the only thing on my mind at this moment in time. "Edward!" I yelled at the top of my lungs through the crowd. Sounding only like a whisper amongst the loud festivities that were going on in the centre of Volterra. I continued through the crowd, running hard and finally came to a break in the line up of people. I pushed out into the open, looked up and saw the clock tower. One minute. One minute so save what I thought I had lost. One minute to prove to him that I was still alive. One minute to save the love of my life. I saw him begin to take his robe off and edge nearer to the approaching sun. "EDWARD! NO!" I Ran and ran the most I had ever done so in my life. I heard the clock stroke midday. 'Dong' I stood looking at Edward as he walked into the sunlight. His skin lighting up and though the circumstances were grim, he was still the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. 'Dong' I was too far away. Was it too late to try and save him? I heard some people in the crowd talk of a mysterious man who seemed to be shining. I knew they were talking about Edward. I collapsed to the ground. I had lost all hope. 'Dong' I wiped a tear from my eye and looked back at the man I loved, who now seemed to be attracting all kinds of attention. "Edward" I choked out in a whimper. I crawled and clawed at the ground until I was so close to him that it was impossible for him to not see me. 'Dong' I stared at him motionless. 'Dong' Behind him I saw two dark, hooded figures approach him. 'Dong' Edward, I love you. I thought to myself. As if he read my mind, His eyes flashed open and burned straight into mine. 'DONG' Like a flash of lightning he was wisked away and I swear I heard him utter the words, I love you too. I sat stunned, speechless, unable to move. Unable to comprehend what had just happened. 'Dong''Dong''Dong' It all happened so fast. I peered down the alley, crawling in hope that I would be able to get at least one last glimpse of the man I had just aided in murdering. Ultimately it was all my fault. 'Dong' I heard a commotion going on. This had to be it. It had to be Edward fighting for his life. 'Dong' With the final chime of the clock there was an erie silence in the dark, gloomy alley. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, a unfamiliar Voice broke the silence. I leaned my back against the cold wall, listening intently. I peered out to the crowd, they had no idea. Alice came into View her face distraught. Of course she knew this was going to happen. She stood still, as unmoving as a marble statue. I looked away and when I looked back she was gone. "Such a waste" said the unfamiliar Voice, With a strange cheery tone to him. "Demetri, Felix. Dispose of this mess and lets get back to the festival. We dont want to draw anymore attention to ourselves." As if my worst nightmare had become a reality, what I saw will haunt both my dreams and my waking life. Before I had the time to turn away, the hooded figures rounded the corner carrying my Edward's lifeless body. I lingered in the deep shadows, hoping not to be seen. The larger figure at the front carried the most of the load while the smaller man carried what I immediately recognised. I screamed, doing so gave away my position as I saw Edwards topaz eyes looking directly at me. The figures both turned to me and the smaller one hoisted me up over his shoulder and led me away. I was in such shock, I didnt even bother to try and defend myself. Kill me. I thought to myself. What was the point in living anymore. The last thing I remember was seeing Edwards eyes and that haunts me everyday. I passed out as a burning pain ripped through my veins, I barely noticed. I already considered myself dead. I lost Edward. Edward, my Edward was dead. Never will the world see his beautiful face again, never will I be able to tell him once more that I loved him. It couldnt end like this, it just was too much. No longer will he haunt my dreams, for I dont dream. I dont sleep. The Immortal world is now where I belong, and I have to live an eternity of knowing that I was the one who caused the death of my only one true love. Category:Blog posts